Los pros y los contra de los Cullen
by Vampiricullen
Summary: Son los defectos y virtudes de cada Cullen en particular.
1. Bella

Bueno acá les traigo mi nuevo fanfic

No es un one-shot ¡viva!

Pero tampoco es una historia, bueno ya vendrá no se preocupen, se los prometo pero denme tiempo

Estos como ya saben son los pros y los contras de cada uno de los Cullen incluyendo a Bella y puede que algunos tengan mas virtudes que defectos y viceversa

* * *

**Bella:**

Pros:

-Es esposa fiel

-Es una amiga verdadera y sincera

-Es una persona divertida

-Es una gran lectora (como yo!!!! Jajajaja =D)

-Es humilde (quizá demasiado pero igual cuenta como virtud)

-Pone sus necesidades al final (acá también demasiado pero no se si se puede considerar como defecto)

-Es inteligente

-Es bonita, no al estilo Rosalie pero bonita al fin y quizá si sea hermosa siendo humana pero podríamos estar exagerando, porque Edward dice que es hermosa pero ¿quien no dice eso de la persona de quien esta enamorado/a? No se, pero prefiero no exagerar (Cuando es vampiro ahí si que se le puede decir hermosa sin exagerar)

-Es delgada (lo que a mi me gustaría ser T.T)

-Es responsable (digamos que yo no lo soy tanto como ella =D)

-Es madura (lo mismo que antes)

-No esta obsesionada con lo material

-Tiene sentimientos profundos siendo tanto humana como vampiro)

-Huele bien (según Edward) (yo no lo se, no huelo, no me pregunten por que)

-Tiene un escudo mental (lo cual me parece un don genial, nadie te molesta ni invade tu privacidad)

Contras:

-Tiene mal gusto para la moda (no es que a mi me entusiasme mucho la verdad pero no me gusta verme mal)

-Tiene mal gusto en autos (la verdad no entiendo y repito NO ENTIENDO como le puede gustar esa cosa naranja y oxidada q tiene por coche)

-Es extremadamente terca (aunque hay q admitir que sin eso quien sabe si se terminaba convirtiendo en vampiro)

-Es torpe siendo humana (mas de lo normal)

-Es frágil siendo humana (mas de lo normal también)

-Tiene un perdón muy fácil (esto lo digo solo por Jacob)

-Se desvaloriza a si misma

-Tiende a exagerar cuando no lo necesita

-Resta importancia a cosas que quizá si debería importar (no siempre pero hay cosas que si)

-Puede llegar crear dependencia (esto jamas es bueno para alguien, aunq la dependencia tambien haya sido con Edward)

* * *

Creo que hay mas pros y contras suyos pero estos son los que puse

Si quieren que actualice al próximo rápido ya saben que hacer, miren que el próximo les va a gustar.

Denle al GO

Un besito

Vampi.


	2. Alice

Bueno acá esta el nuevo capi espero que les guste

Subiré aproximadamente una vez al día o quizá cada uno o dos días

* * *

**Alice:**

Pros:

-Es una verdadera y sincera amiga

-Nunca te dejaría ir a ningún lugar vestida con trapos

-Es divertida

-Es hermosa porque es un vampiro y también interiormente (ya saben lo q quiero decir, que es buena persona)

-Es extrovertida

-Tiene un don para ver el futuro (eso es GENIAL)

-No te deja meter la pata

-Es una gran lanzadora en baisball (tanto en el libro como en la peli)

-Es diminuta (no se si cuenta como virtud pero esto la hace suuuuuuuuuper tierna así q lo pongo)

-Es delgada (snif snif T.T ¡porque yo no lo soy! Y créanme que me esfuerzo)

-Es una esposa tierna y adorable

-Tiene buenas intenciones (no siempre con buenos resultados jajaja)

-Tiene buen gusto en moda

-Tiene buen gusto en autos (me encantaría tener su Porshe)

-Tiene buen gusto en decoración

-Parece un duende (esto también la hace suuuuuuper tierna así que también lo dejo)

Creo que tiene mas pero no me cuerdo de otros

Contras:

-Puede ser muy hiperactiva

-Puede hacer que los demás hagan su voluntad poniendo cara de perrito abandonado (a veces demasiado)

-A veces te trata como si fueras una Barbie a la cual vestir peinar y pintar

-Tiene visiones subjetivas y no concretas (esto a veces complica varias cosas)

Bueno no se me ocurrieron más. Si me saltee alguno háganmelo saber, gracias.

* * *

Jajajaja ya se que todas esperaban que este fuera de Edward pero NOOOO jaja (risa Nelson)

Porque si pongo ahora el de Edward se van a aburrir después así q el de Edward lo dejo para el final. Plis no me maten

Se aceptan halagos sugerencias y hasta amenazas


	3. Rosalie

Hola, hola jajaja soy yo de nuevo

Acá les traigo un nuevo capi de mi fic.

* * *

**Rosalie:**

Pros: (admito que me costo un poquito buscarle pros, no es que la odie, pero ya sabemos como es Rosalie)

-No es mala persona (ahí si q no lo es)

-Es hermosa físicamente (obligatorio de poner jaja =D)

-Tiene un cuerpo escultural (T.T snif.)

-Tiene buen gusto en la ropa (no tanto como Alice pero igual)

-Tiene buen gusto en autos (aunque prefiero el Porshe, me encanta su BMW)

-No es una Barbie cabeza hueca, es inteligente

-Es esposa fiel (y amante fiel ya sabemos por que =D jajaja)

-Sabe apreciar lo que es ser un humano (aunque lo hizo un poco tarde)

-Tiene instinto maternal (la verdad me da pena la pobre, porque nunca va a poder ser madre y eso es lo único que ella quería, y hasta lo dijo en Eclipse)

-Tiene caracter fuerte(gracias, Meeli por decirmelo)

-Ayuda a Bella en su embarazo (gracias ALE)(es cierto, pero mas q por Bella lo hace por el bebe, y no me digan q no es cierto q tenia la esperanza de q Bella muriera para poder tener a Ness para ella sola)

-Ama a Emmet sobre muchas cosas(gracias otra vez ALE) (es cierto pero como ya saben igual lo daria por volver a ser humana, asi q por eso no estoy tan segura)

Para ser honesta ni se me ocurren más ni creo que tenga más. Aca no voy a poner que daria todo por su familia porq ya sabemos todas que ella seria capaz de dar todo por ser humana otra vez, eso significa q no daria todo, por eso no lo pongo, espero que me entiendan.

Contras:

-Es muy vanidosa

-Es superficial

-Se amarga la existencia lamentándose que es un vampiro, en vez de disfrutar de las cosas buenas que tiene aun siendo vampiro

-Es un poco frívola (todavía sigue siéndolo)

-Trata muy mal a Bella (ya sabemos porque, pero la verdad si que la trata bastante mal)

-Es malagradecida (si creen que no, entonces háganmelo saber)

-De humana le daba mucha importancia a las apariencias y a lo material

-Muchas veces piensa más en su propia felicidad antes que en la de los demás

Bueno creo que son todos sus defectos la verdad tiene menos de los que pensé, si creen que me falto algo o que puse algo demás háganmelo saber.

* * *

El próximo es el de Emmet

Déjenme un review y así pongo el próximo quizá hoy mismo pero eso depende de ustedes, ya saben

Denle al GO.

Un beso, vampiricullen


	4. Emmet

Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras, soy yo otra vez jajajaja

Wow, la verdad me encantaron los reviews q si recibí solo fueron 5 pero igual me llegaron al alma, de verdad muchísimas gracias y espero que en este capi hayan todavía más. Además ya les dije que mientras mas reviews mas rápido subo.

Bueno acá esta el nuevo capi

Ah y rosaliehaledecullen aunque de verdad no parezca, Emmet si tiene defectos jajaja

* * *

**Emmet:**

Pros:

-Es MUY gracioso

-Es MUY divertido

-Tiene unos musculotes enormes (esto es un Pro para los hombres)

-Es un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto

-Tiene hoyuelos re tiernos (esto según Rose)

-Es casi indestructible (bueno todos lo son, pero en especial el)

-Tiene la belleza de los vampiros

-Sabe disfrutar de lo que le da la vida (o en este caso existencia =D)

-Tiene un Jeep que esta para morirse (todavía prefiero el Porshe pero no me molestaría tener uno de esos, la verdad son geniales)

-Tiene cerebro además de músculos (aunque no se si lo tendría de ser humano =D)

-Tiene todavía mas fuerza que otros vampiros (muy útil para pelear)

Contras:

-Es algo impulsivo

-Es imprudente

-Es bastante inmaduro

-A veces manda indirectas y comentarios sobre ciertas cosas que no hay que decir (ya saben a que me refiero y si hay alguien q no lo sabe entonces lean los capis de Amanecer "Un favor" y "Soy brillante")

-Además de ser incómodos sus comentarios pueden resultar insultantes

Creo que es todo

* * *

Bueno acá esta el cuarto capi espero que lo hayan disfrutado. El próximo es el de Jasper.

Si quieren que lo suba hoy entonces ya saben, denle al GO

Ya falta solo la mitad para el de Edward, no se impacienten

Un besito, nos leemos

Vampi.


	5. Jasper

Bueno acá estoy y con un nuevo capi.

Uhau dos en un día!!!!! Genial, esque no pude resistirme =D

Bueno acá esta el capi

* * *

**Jasper:**

Pros:

-Tiene un don súper útil para calmar los ánimos (sobre todo si estuvieras en una pelea familiar jaja)

-Tiene la típica belleza vampiriza (sobre todo Jackson Rathbone en la peli ay lo re-amo a Jackson!!!!)

-Es un amante fiel (en realidad creo q me equivoque cuando le puse a Alice esposa fiel porque q yo recuerde en ningún momento dice q estén casados, si lo dice díganmelo)

-Haría todo por Alice (los otros también harían todo por el otro pero recién me acorde acá)

-Tiene un lindo acento sureño

-Tiene unos ciertos músculos, no demasiados pero estar, están

-Es un buen hermano (me olvide de poner este en el de Emmet y el de Rosalie)

-Tiene un cierto interés en las buenas motos (eso lo vimos en Eclipse)

-Quiere aprender a controlar su sed

-Lo daria todo por Alice (gracias ALE)

Contras:

-No tiene formado su autocontrol

-Intenta matar a Bella (ya se ya se, no fue su culpa pero quizá si no hubiera pasado Edward se habría quedado, o quizá no, no se pero igual no me gusto q casi pasara)

-Es muy sobre protector con Alice

-Tiene unas cicatrices realmente aterradoras

-Exagera un poco con respecto a los cambios de humor (en especial en Amanecer con Bella como neófita)

De verdad, de verdad no se me ocurrió nada más.

Si me falto algo en serio plis ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡díganmelo con un review!!!!!!!!

* * *

Bueno hasta acá el capi.

Hoy fui buena, pero les aviso que si no me dejan reviews me voy a tomar unos días mas y no van a poder leer el de Edward rápido. Yo ya lo tengo escrito y solo tengo q ver unos pocos reviews mas, si pasamos de los cinco(tampoco me voy a poner exigente), mañana subo los de Carlisle y Esme, y, si hay una cantidad generosa entonces también el de Edward.

Rosaliehaledecullen te respondo a tu pregunta: En realidad pensaba preguntar en el último capi si querían que pusiera a Renesmee(como capi extra), y aunque si pensé en poner Jacob, la verdad no quiero(no me gusta Jacob), pero yo solo complazco a mis lectoras así q si quieren Jake, tendrán a Jake.

nos leemos,

un besito,

vampi.


	6. Carlisle

Hola mis lectoras, sorry q me atrase, esq estuve muy ocupada y encima mis papas están con eso de ponerme limites en la compu hasta q yo sepa como "manejarme prudentemente" osea, jamás jajaja xD. Otra cosa, no es por

La cantidad de reviews ni nada por el estilo, no se preocupen. Hasta que no empiece una historia de verdad (como ya les prometí pero repito: denme tiempo) no me voy a poner muy exigente aunque de verdad me gustaría unos pocos reviews más.

Bueno sin más q decir acá les dejo el nuevo capi.

* * *

**Carlisle:**

Pros:

-Es un medico inigualable

-Es tan bueno como Gandhi

-Es esposo fiel

-Tiene la belleza vampirica

-Es un padre ejemplar (o figura paterna)

-Siempre te da una segunda oportunidad (tanto como para volver a vivir, o existir en este caso xD, o para remediar tus errores)

-Es muy compasivo

-Siempre le encuentra utilidad a la nueva información (ya sabemos los muchos ejemplos así q no hay necesidad de aclarar)

-Ayuda a quien lo necesita (puede q ya lo haya dicho con alguna virtud anterior pero igual lo pongo)

-Pone a su familia sobre todo lo demás

-Tiene un autocontrol sólido y excepcional

Bueno, no se me ocurrió nada más. Estas al menos son las q mas salen a la luz en la saga, si me saltee alguna avísenme.

Contras: (Lo crean o no, si le encontré)

-Quizás a veces pone demasiada confianza en algo o alguien

Es todo, no creo que tenga más, si se les ocurre algo más díganmelo.

* * *

Bueno hasta acá el capi.

Espero que les haya gustado, el próximo es el de Esme y el q le sigue, Chan Chan Chan Chaaaan….si el de Edward (OME xD)

Este y el próximo son del matrimonio Cullen como ya se dieron cuenta, y les digo en serio que no saben lo difícil q es. Vemos sus virtudes más notables a la luz a lo largo de los libros pero no son muchas las más grandes o no mencionan mas, el resto son detalles. Pero no me gusta buscarles defectos a ninguno de los dos, aunque es la idea de mi fic (y aunque no lo creamos hasta el mejor hombre o mujer tiene defectos), así q les repito, si me falto algo, plis díganmelo. Gracias.

Un besito, nos leemos

Vampiricullen.

PD: estoy trabajando en un nuevo One-shot pero ni la idea esta completa todavía así q no se lo esperen pronto, lo escribiré en cuanto pueda.


	7. Esme

Hola mis queridísimas lectoras, acá estoy de nuevo y con un nuevo capi

Depaso les digo, muchísimas gracias por los reviews q me dejaron, me pusieron muy contenta, y gracias sobre todo a ALE por decirme todas las virtudes q se me saltearon sobre todo las de Rosalie y Jasper (si no t gusta okay pero a mi me ENCANTA jajaja, pero gustos son gustos, a mi no m gusta mucho Rob P.), si quieren ver lo q me saltee busquen en los reviews.

Sin mas ni menos acá esta el nuevo capi

* * *

**Esme:**

Pros:

-Esposa fiel

-Madre devota y amorosa (quisiera q fuera mi mama, ojala q la mía no vea esto xD)

-Tiene la capacidad de amar con pasión a quien sea (de distinta manera obvio pero igual es adorable)

-Tiene la belleza vampirica típica

-Tiene una voz y una mirada dulce

-Trata a los hermanos Cullen y Hale como si fueran sus verdaderos hijos

-Se preocupa por todos ellos (incluido Carlisle OVIO)

-Se preocupo mucho por Edward en su periodo de soledad (q le duro 108 años, Depaso) y también en su periodo de asesino serial (cuenta como otra muestra de amor maternal, pero es algo mas especifico, así q lo pongo)

-Daria todo por su familia

-Acepta a todos tal y como son, hasta dejo entrar a Jacob a su casa y lo trato con tanto cariño como a los demás (esto también va para Carlisle, q me olvide de ponerle en los pros)

-Tiene un gran gusto para la decoración y construcción (y supongo q también ropa, pero como ya lo dije con Rosalie, no tanto como Alice)

-No le gusta para nada ningún tipo de violencia (a mi tampoco)

Contras:

Hay perdón, pero me duele la sola idea de intentar buscarle un contra a alguien como Esme. Así que este es el único capi q no va a tener ningún contra, sorry si esperaban alguno (cosa q no creo), pero si alguno sabe de uno aunque sea avísenme, yo no los puse porque no quería, pero si ustedes quieren, lo cambio y lo pongo.

* * *

Creo q es todo. Como saben, todos tienen mas de lo principal q se ve, o mejor dicho lee (xD), en los libros por lo q es muy fácil q se me escape algo, así q por eso es q pido y acepto q me recuerden lo q me falto. Gracias de nuevo.

El proximo es el de Edward ¡¡¡viva!!! =D. Pero no lo subo hasta mañana, ni por mas reviews q me dejen jajaja.

Nos leemos, un besito.

Vampi.


	8. Edward

Hola mis queridísimas lectoras

Bueno, hoy no las voy a aburrir con ninguna cháchara y acá les traigo el capi q todas esperaban, además lo hice mas largo sabiendo q todas lo querrían así (ya se, soy fabulosa, no es necesario q me lo digan…no, mentira xD)

Sin mas ni menos acá esta el nuevo capi

* * *

**Edward:**

Pros:

-Es hermoso

-Es divino

-Es jodidamente sexy (jaja miau…baba cayendo)

-Te deslumbra con la mirada

-Te provoca agarrarle del pelo y enchufarle muchos muuuchos besos (esta la saque de mi hermana, me pareció graciosa y adecuada jajaja)

-Es el mejor músico

-Es el mejor beisbolista

-Es el mejor traductor y bilingüe (por si no se acuerdan, en amanecer después de su primer noche q ellos lo hacen siendo vampiros, el le dice q sabe hablar con fluidez la mayoría de los idiomas =D)

-Tiene el don de leer la mente (a mi me parece algo genial, no se porque le aburre tanto)

-Tiene títulos en medicina

-Tiene un buen autocontrol (no tan bueno como el de Carlisle pero no mato a Bella en ningún momento ¡Bien! =D)

-Es un gran lector de libros además de mentes (leer siempre es bueno)

-Tiene lindos músculos, no al estilo Emmet pero igual lindos (ronroneo)

-Es inteligente (prácticamente es un sabelotodo xD)

-Es un esposo fiel (se q a muchas les gustaría lo contrario, pero sorry chicas, eso no va a pasar)

-Es un buen hermano (hasta con Rosalie)

-Es divertido

-Hule bien (según Bella) (la verdad todos huelen bien, no solo Bella y Edward)

-Es un caballero (educado y toda la cosa) (Dios, ¿porque no habrán chicos así hoy en día? ¿Es mucho pedir? Creo q quizá haga un articulo sobre esto mas tarde en mi perfil)

-Lo daría todo por Bella

Creo q es todo, si se me salteo algo, díganmelo

Contras: (por mucho q nos duela a todas, es mi deber hacerlo, por favor dejen un review diciéndome q me perdonan, gracias T.T)

-Es, o mejor dicho era un asesino serial (es cierto)

-Se odia a si mismo (¿alguien mas cree q es algo exagerado?)

-Deja a Bella en New Moon (eso fue algo realmente idiota y trajo consigo un montón de problemas, entre ellos la dependencia de Bella con Jacob)

-En ningún momento golpea a Jacob (ya se q Jacob no es tan malo, al menos al final, pareo osea ¡¡¡¡¡ni un solo golpe!!!!! Y se q no soy la única a la q le hubiera gustado al menos una nariz rota para q se le bajen un poco los humos al licántropo, arghhhh)

-Cree q es un monstruo (¡¡¡q no lo es!!! Dios, en serio no creo q sea un monstruo, ya se q cometió errores pero tampoco para tanto)

-Piensa q no tiene alma (hay varias razones por las q creo q esta equivocado)

-Es un poco muy sobreprotector con Bella (gracias Calu77)

-Es masoquista(gracias Gaby Hale Cullen +31)

-Es celoso(gracias Gaby Hale Cullen +31)

¿Qué mas? ¿Me faltó algo? Porque no se me ocurrió nada más

* * *

Espero q le haya gustado.

Ahora les pregunto algo q quiero q me digan si hago o no: ¿Les parece q haga un capi extra de Renesmee? Y solo si ustedes quieren de Jacob

Denle al GO.

Un besito, nos leemos

Vampiricullen.


End file.
